1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to tree torchieres, which include the combination of general area lighting and task lighting on the same structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a structure in which the task lights are attached to a stem by means of fully flexible arms.
2. Prior Art
Electric lighting apparatus in the form of floor lamps, table lamps and tree torchieres are well known. Typical floor lamps and table lamps function as apparatus for providing general area lighting or specific or task lighting. The tree torchiere provides the combination of both general area lighting and task lighting in the same structure. The task lighting focuses the light through the utilization of reflectors or the like for use for specific purposes such as reading or to highlight a given or area to accent an item such as a sculpture, painting or the like.
These prior art structures function well for the specific purposes intended. However, the adjustability of the task lights is limited in that such task lights are attached in an adjustable fashion very closely to the stem upon which the general area lighting means is affixed. There is thus a need in the art for a tree torchiere lamp having task lights which are readily adjustable to a large variety of positions and which may be used for various purposes, not hitherto possible.